On Second Thought
by anchorsandboots
Summary: Elizabeth has more on her mind than just decorating the Christmas tree. (Warning: This contains smut.)
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Hi! So I guess by posting a story this means I'm coming back to FanFiction already! I know I promised a Christmas morning fic — don't give up on me; it is on its way soon — but for now, this is a quick fluffy piece I wanted to share after watching 2x10 earlier this week. As always, I'd love to read any comments you may have. Thanks for reading! :)

* * *

"Hey, Henry?" Elizabeth called out to her husband from the living room.

Henry walked in from his office and stood behind her. He gently rubbed her shoulders as she looked up at their Christmas tree. "What is it, babe?"

"The kids left me to finish decorating the tree by myself, and I can't reach the top to put the star on." The McCord family Christmas tree was always topped off with a glittery, gold five-point star that Elizabeth and Henry had bought their first Christmas together. "Would you mind getting on the ladder and doing it for me?"

"Of course not." He planted a quick kiss on her shoulder as she handed him the star. Henry positioned the ladder next to the tree and ascended the rungs until he could reach the very top point of the tree. He angled the star to face the entryway of their home and began to climb back down.

"Wait! It looks a little crooked, don't you think?" Elizabeth wanted to keep him up on the ladder where she had the best view of his ass. He just looked so sexy when he was fixing things.

Henry tilted the tree topper back a little and looked back down at his wife. "I think it's fine. Since when are you such a perfectionist?" he asked, smiling as he descended the rungs of the ladder and landed back on the floor.

She placed her hands on his waist and pulled his body closer to hers, whispering in his ear, "Ever since I found you, I won't settle for anything less than absolute perfection."

Henry chuckled. "I didn't know that meant the Christmas tree had to have the star positioned a certain way." His lips mets hers as he moved his hands from her arms to hold her elbows.

She pulled back for a second, flirting, "Well, it does, and it also means I need you to help finish decorating with me. Since you're so, you know, perfect. And you know all the right places to put your, uh..." She held up a rather phallic ornament of a string of jingle bells. They both broke out in laughter.

"Why do we even have this?" Henry wondered aloud, turning to put it back in a box. Elizabeth wrapped her hands around his torso again and took in the scent of his sweater. She was so grateful that even through all the chaos and stress caused by their jobs lately, she and Henry could find their moments to just be together. She loved that she could still be Mrs. McCord and have an afternoon with her husband to herself.

She took his hands away from the collection of old ornaments and brought them around to cover hers as they rested on his waist. "On second thought, the tree doesn't have to look _that_ good this year," she began, running her foot up his pant leg, "and we could be doing other things upstairs."

Henry turned around and smiled when he saw how she was biting her lower lip, not-so-discreetly asking if he wanted to go have sex. "I would love to go and," he put his fingers in the air to look like quotation marks, "do other things with you, babe. But the kids are all up there, and I don't think you want them to hear us... again."

A grin broke out on Elizabeth's face as she remembered how Jason avoided eye contact with her during dinner the other night. She and Henry just couldn't keep their hands off of each other, and they took advantage of any time they were both not needed at work to fulfill their mutual need for physical attention. Earlier that week it had meant a quickie right before they all sat down to a family dinner, the kids pretending they hadn't all just heard their parents' moans and the sounds they made while being intimate. "But I need you _now_ , Henry," Elizabeth pleaded, running her hands over his chest, fingering the soft fabric of his sweater. She brought her mouth to his, trying to persuade him with the tip of her tongue on his lower lip.

"I get it, but we really do need to be more careful about letting them hear us. It can't be healthy for them, you know?"

"Fine." She pulled back and settled for letting him hold their hands together in between their bodies. "But I'm going to need you to make it up to me later."

He put his mouth on her neck to give a few quick kisses and seductively whispered into her ear, "Don't worry, babe. I'll make sure you are more than taken care of."


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Thank you so much for your reviews of Chapter 1! It makes me so happy to read what you have to say. I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations; I've been having some trouble writing things out this week, but I finally got this story done. I'd greatly appreciate it if you left a review and let me know how I did!

* * *

The McCords were seated at the dinner table enjoying a delicious meal of greasy Chinese takeout. Elizabeth had convinced Henry that he would be too tired for anything after dinner if he cooked, so she went ahead and ordered plenty of their takeout staples.

"Do you guys want to watch a movie or something after dinner?" Allison asked, hoping they could all spend some time together.

Elizabeth glanced at Henry, reminding him that he promised her some alone time after dinner. "Sorry, Noodle, but I have to make a call for work later. It might take a while." Elizabeth felt bad about lying, but she had to make sure she and Henry could run upstairs as soon as they were done with dinner.

"And I have a ton of grading I really need to catch up on," Henry added, winking at his wife. He definitely hadn't forgotten about how much he felt like taking her into his arms and kissing her until neither of them could breathe.

"But if you guys want to do something after dinner, you totally should," Elizabeth said, referring to just her kids.

Henry added, "Yeah, hang out downstairs for a while." His emphasis on 'downstairs' sounded a little too obvious to Stevie, but she kept to herself to avoid making dinner awkward. Jason clearly didn't catch on to what his parents were going to be doing in their room upstairs while he and his sisters "hung out", and Stevie didn't want to be the one to ruin it.

"Okay, then do you guys want to watch a Christmas movie?" Allison looked at Stevie and Jason.

They agreed to watch _How the Grinch Stole Christmas_ , since Stevie said she hadn't seen it in a long time. Elizabeth continued running her foot up and down Henry's leg under the table, and gently brushing his shoulder when she got up from the table for another egg roll. Henry flirted back by slurping his noodles and making sure she saw him lick his lips when he ate his sweet and sour chicken.

They finished eating a few minutes later, Elizabeth quickly saying goodnight to the kids so she could go upstairs and "make a call for work". Henry put the leftovers in the refrigerator, suppressing a smile as he remembered how Elizabeth sucked on her egg roll and swirled her tongue around it. Her shameless flirting had made him hard, and he couldn't wait to feel her hands on him.

Henry walked into the bedroom to find Elizabeth examining the clothes in their closet. He gently placed his hands on her hips and pulled her closer, letting her feel his erection. Her lips found his and she greeted him with her tongue, pleasantly surprised by how hard she could tell he was.

"What are you doing?" Henry asked when they broke apart, referring to the mess of cardigans and blouses spread out on the bathroom counter.

Elizabeth returned to her clothes, her back to Henry, and replied, "Trying to pick out what I want to wear to work tomorrow."

"If it were up to me," Henry kissed her neck from behind and reached to cover her breasts with his palms, "you wouldn't wear a stitch of clothing." He gently squeezed her breasts through her shirt and moaned as he sucked on her neck, letting her feel his warm breath on her skin. She sighed, letting herself relax while he held her close to him.

"You should know that if you're going to do all this stuff with your hands, it's going to get pretty loud. And the kids are right below us downstairs." Elizabeth turned back around and put her hands on Henry's chest.

"Which is why I gave Stevie some cash so they could go out and see a movie," he kissed her, then squeezed her ass to let her know how much he wanted her right then. "Be as loud as you want tonight, babe."

She returned his kiss wholeheartedly and they moved to the bed. Henry let Elizabeth take off her shirt and pants, leaving her in just her underwear. She noticed him staring at her, not coming back to touch or kiss her like he had just seconds ago. "What's wrong?"

"Absolutely nothing is wrong, Elizabeth. I'm just amazed by the fact that you are even more gorgeous right now than you were the day I first met you."

She blushed and reached out for him with one hand, while she unhooked her bra behind her back with the other. Henry leaned over to fully remove the black silk from her breasts with his teeth, dragging his tongue over her hardening nipples. She moaned and urged him on, now using her hands to stroke his hardness.

"Oh, babe," Henry moaned, sucking her nipples hard. He knew how wet it made her when he flirted while he paid attention to her breasts, so he kept going. "Your body is perfect. Babe, you make me so hard."

His clothes found their way to the floor and she immediately began to pump him. "I can tell," she flirted back, "Oh, Henry you get me so wet." She brought his fingers to slip into her panties to feel for himself. He rubbed her wetness, then motioned for her to lay down on her back. He hovered over her, watching her eyes trail from his hairline all the way to his lips. He pressed his wet mouth against her parted lips and thrust into her. Her legs spread wider and her feet pushed on his ass, keeping him as close to her as possible.

"Mmm, you feel _so_ good, Elizabeth," Henry moaned, thrusting into her as hard as he could. He knew she wasn't going to last much longer, so after a few more thrusts he pulled out and returned to sucking on her nipples. He let her moan his name and beg for his penis to touch her again, then used his fingers to spread her folds wider. He positioned the tip of his penis to rub against her swollen clit and began to circle his hips again.

"Oh, Henry, oh yes, _yes_ ," Elizabeth almost screamed, feeling her orgasm hit her fiercely. She gripped his shoulders and shut her eyes, trying her hardest to not pass out.

"Elizabeth, oh gosh, babe," Henry came shortly thereafter, calling out especially loudly to keep Elizabeth's pleasure intense. He tried to keep moving so he wouldn't just collapse on top of her, but it felt like she was pulling him by his arms to lay on her, and he was exhausted from thrusting so hard. He gave her jaw a few kisses and rolled off of her to let her catch her breath.

"Wow," she remarked, brushing her hair out of her eyes, "you definitely made up for earlier." She looked him in his eyes and brushed her fingers against his sweaty chest. "Thank you, Henry."

"Any time, babe." He kissed her forehead and pulled her blanket over her shoulders, remembering it was still December and she got cold during the night easily. "I love you."

"I love you more," she replied softly, then fell asleep to dream of Christmas Eve — her kids all around her, and Henry keeping her safe in his arms.


End file.
